Dragonball Loser!
by Chibi-girl
Summary: A story dedicated to all those characters in DBZ who never get any action! When the Z fighters are mysteriously kiddnapped by an evil force, Bulma, Yamcha and Krillen choose to stand up against them.


Dragonball Loser

Chibi-girl

Chapter 1: 'L' is for loser

Dedicated to all those characters in DBZ who never get any action.

            Far away in a seemingly abandoned island an evil maniac was plotting his doomsday plan. He was a short green creature that resembled a cross between a lizard and a human. A lizard man lets just say. The Lizard man was dressed in a white lab coat and he was wearing goggles. He was holding a cube that was glowing "Finally! I have the energy I need to become the strongest living thing in the universe!!" his voice echoed around. 

            "That spot is already taken!" a voice said.

            The Lizard man turned around from his table and saw the Z warriors standing there. "W-what are **_you_** doing here?" he stammered.

            Goku narrowed his eyes. "We've come to stop you and your evil plans…"

            "I'll get rid of the weakling," Vegeta said.

            Goku grinned. "Well…okay Vegeta," he said stepping back.

            Vegeta stepped forward with his palm outstretched. "Time to meet your maker…" he said.

            The lizard man raised up a container. "Not until you can defeat this!" He slammed the container on the floor and creatures seemingly made of mud appeared. The lizard man ran away in all the commotion. 

            "We have to go follow him!" Gohan said.

            "Yeah," Piccolo agreed.

"Okay lets go!" Krillen was raring to go.

            "Who's going to fight these…things?" Vegeta asked motioning to the mud creatures.

            Goku looked at all the Z fighters…and turned to Yamucha who was holding Bulma and Krillen. "Hey can you guys take care of these and take Bulma someplace safe…we need all the power we can get fighting this monster."

            Krillen grinned. "Yeah of course Goku!" he said.

            Goku put a hand on Krillen's shoulder. "Thanks Krillen, I don't know what I'd do without you."

            "Come on Kakorot!" Vegeta said impatiently. "We don't have all day you know."

            "Okay, okay Vegeta!" Goku said.

            Gohan, Piccolo, Gotenks, Vegeta and Gohan left to pursue the lizard man leaving Bulma, Yamucha and Krillen facing the mud people.

            "And here we are left behind while the real fighters save the world!" Yamucha said with a sigh.

            Krillen frowned. "Hey at least we _do something_ to help."

            "Yeah, like when's the last time you didn't die?" Yamucha said.

            Krillen thought about it for a while. "You've got a point there…but that's the way things go I guess."

            "Um…um…guys?" Bulma said moving back.

            "What now, Bulma!" Krillen said irritated. "We're talking…"

            Bulma turned Krillen around towards the slowly advancing mud people. "Remember these!"

            Krillen went into fighting position. Yamucha was staring up into space listening to the sounds of battle. "You know, baseball's cool and all but I feel so useless…" he sniffed. "I would give anything to see that battle."

            Bulma shook Yamucha back and forth. "Pity party later! Fight now!"

            A mud person swung its fist at Krillen, who dodged it easily. Krillen powered up. "Cover me, Yamucha!"

            Yamucha kicked the nearest mud person. It fell apart and all the others went towards Yamucha moved back. "Stay back!" he said warningly. "Or I'll have to use my 'Wolf Fang Fist™.'" 

            The mud people paid no heed to Yamucha's warning and headed towards him. "Uh…Krillen can you hurry up?"

            Bulma threw down a capsule. A weird looking ray gun appeared. "I brought this just in case, am I smart or what?"

            She aimed the beam at the mud people and fired. "Take this!" she yelled as she felt the gun hum.

            Suddenly the humming stopped. "Huh?" she said looking down at the gun. The gun started to hum again, but this time electricity was surrounding it. "Oh no!" she said.

            Bulma ran away from the gun. It exploded leaving everywhere in black soot. Only one good thing came with it…

            The group of mud people exploded from the blast. "Yeah! We did it!!" Bulma said jumping up.

            "Uh…hate to tell you Bulma…but they're not dead!" Yamucha said pointing.

            The mud people slowly got together again. "What the heck is that?" Bulma said.

            "Destructo Disk!" Krillen yelled letting a disc of energy go at them.

            "NO!" Yamucha and Bulma yelled.

            The mud people were spilt in half. Instead of going back together each half turned into a whole.

            "There's too many of them!" Bulma shrieked.

            Krillen stood his ground. "We still have to do something." He said with full bravado.

            Yamucha followed suit. "The quicker we beat these, the quicker we get to join the real fight."

*          *          *          *          *

            An hour later….

            They were now up against thousands of mud people. All of Yamucha's and Krillen's attacks result in the mud people's number multiplying. Bulma had already fainted from the sight. "One more blast Yamucha, I think this time we'll get it!"

            Yamucha nodded. They both cupped their hands. "Kame…hame—" they both started.

            "HA!" Gohan shouted as a beam came from his hands.

            The beam enveloped all of the mud people and they exploded from the heat. "That was close," Gohan said. "Where are they?"  
            He looked down and saw three figures covered in mud. "Oh…"

*          *          *          *          *

            It was after the battle, which Goku, as always, managed to defeat the lizardman. Mr. And Mrs. Briefs were throwing a quick celebration party in honor of the bravery of the Z senshi. Only the people who were in the fight were able to come at such short notice. Goku stopped from eating. "Hey you guys!" he said happily. "You look like we lost the battle."

            Goten sighed. "It's just so boring here…."

            "Yeah this party stinks…" Trunks added.

            "Maybe you guys can spar each other." Goku suggested.

            Goten perked up. "Okay!"

            Trunks got up. "Two out for three wins!"

            The two headed for the gravity room. Goku faced the remaining people at the table. "Hey you guys! What's wrong. We beat the lizard man!"

            "No **_you_** beat the lizard man." Yamucha pointed out.

            "We just sat there and got our ass kicked by those mud things…" Krillen said. "Like we always do."

            "Look **_we _**beat the lizardman." Goku said. "Yamucha remember the time when you took me home when I started getting sick from that virus? You saved my life!"

            "Yeah…" Yamucha admitted a little bashfully.  
            "And you Krillen," Goku continued. "You helped find the dragonballs from Namek!"

            "Yeah…I did didn't I," Krillen smiled weakly.

            Goku turned to Bulma. "And Krillen couldn't have found the dragonballs if you didn't know how to pilot the spaceship that got you there!"

            Bulma smiled. "You see…when _we _beat a monsterwe _all _beat a monster!" Goku continued.

            Krillen shrugged. "I just wish I could do more."

            "Everyone wishes that, but what everyone did helped." Goku went over to the buffet table to get more.

            Vegeta was sulking around. "I feel sorry for him…" Bulma said affectionately. "He has to live with always being weaker than Goku…"

            "I feel sorry for **_us_**!" Yamucha said. "We suck! We couldn't even beat those mud monsters!"

            "Well," Bulma huffed. "If you and Krillen would have listened to me we could have planned something!"

            "Excuse me!" Yamucha shot back. "You had to try out your "Ultra Ray Gun" that backfired."  
            Bulma stood up. "I told you  _7 times, _I just made it! It still had some bugs in it!"

            "Well that wasn't the time to be trying out your latest invention!" Yamucha yelled shooting out of his chair. "You almost got us killed!"

            "You guys stop arguing!" Krillen said. 

            "Hey you didn't listen to us when you let loose your Destructo Diskette!" Bulma said.

            "It's Destructo _Disc_, and you guys should have said something earlier." Krillen said crossing his arms. "Not my fault…"

            Because Krillen, Bulma, and Yamucha were caught up in their argument, they didn't notice the appearance of a high energy being. All the other Z fighters did and they went into fighting stance. "Shouldn't we tell them?" Gohan said looking at the arguing threesome. 

            Vegeta snorted. "Why should we tell them? They're no help."

**_            Z fighters! _**

Everyone looked around from the source of the voice.

            **_After so long…I have finally come back to take what is mine…_**

End Chapter 1 


End file.
